trials of friendship
by James Masters
Summary: this was my second actual fic but it was taken off for some real problems when i did a rereading so here is the new and better to understand fic NarutoxSakura. Rating is subjuct to change as I see fit.


Trails of friendship

by C. Banker

I do not own Naruto i sure wish i did. this is my second fan fiction rewritten for the third time. I do own Koko Haru, Emily Stargate, and Jono Haru who will appear in this chapter.

Memorial stone 2:00 pm

The Sasuke retrieval mission was a success but the cost was two young lives the two who were brothers to the end not by blood but by relationships. Sakura was crying her eyes out remembering all the times she had hurt Naruto. He was a great friend to her and like a brother to her. He was always there to brighten her day when the clouds rollers in and storms of life were brewing. Sometimes all she herd was thunder and lightning in her storms but he was always the calm in the center. Always helpful always persevering always helping now he is dead and no one could bring him back. Sakura was busy crying by the memorial stone that she did not feel an unfamiliar presence come up behind her that is until he hut his hand on her shoulder. She gasped into those ocean blue eyes and all she saw like Naruto's eyes was pure comfort and peace. He had a smile that could melt even Orochimaru's cold black heart and when he spoke it was of comfort and hope.Tears ran slower and slower down her cheeks and her face began to look more hopeful. His voice was soft spoken as he spoke theses words"Do not cry anymore ill be here for you always and don't forget it."

Her emerald eyes met his ocean blue eyes and literally saw the comfort coming off his eyes. He was easily a good six inches taller than her and he looked the same age as her too. He began to smile all of her worries fears and sadness just melted aways if it was snow in 100 degree weather. Sakura noticed a string of beads around his wrist and thought they were not important or so she thought. Sakura embraced him and he embraced back. This entire appearance seemed to emanate comfort, support, and love even in the most simplest of things. He was rocking her back and forth as comforting as he could. She asked the question that he was dreading since the first time she laid eyes on him"Were are you from?"

"Would it surprise you if i was a missing nin?"

Sakura was startles by the question her face radiated the shock of that question. She just briefly replied "Yes it would. Most missing nin are very cold and uncaring to strangers."

"Well i am and its for a good reason only the Hokage and you will know the real reason why i left the rain."

"What happened and are you staying here?" Sakura asked as she interrupted him

"Hopefully i can stay if your kage lets me."

Talk went on like this until He finally stated "I never did ask you your name my lady."

"Oh a gentleman My name is Sakura Haruno."

"If your about to ask My name is Jono Haru. Now if you may can you lead me to the kage I'd like it very much that you instate me in the village."

"Come with me then."

Sakura was more than happy to lead her new friend to the hokage for her to instate him into the village.

Kage tower 5:00 pm

There was a slit knock on Lady Tsunade's door and she just stated "Come in."

She wasn't surprised to see Sakura come into her office because she had just called Sakura to be her apprentice but what she did see astounded her. There before her eyes stood an A-ranked missing nin from the rain village. Her eyes gave what she was thinking away and Jono quickly stated to quell her mouth to bring in the ANBU."Like i told Sakura-chan here i will absolutely not go back to the rain after what my sister told me a few weeks ago...

It was a dark night in the rain village it seemed to be always raining and Jono and his sister were sitting on on a chair talking like a usual night. Jono wanted to know what the Jonin exams were because both of them were going for it until she told him what she had to go threw it horrified him to find out what she had to go threw and he went on a rampage. He had killed ten rain nin before his sister had calmed him down from his deadly rampage. she had told him to find a village that will accept him and her no natter what they were or were they were from ...

I've been running ever since."Jono finished

Lady Tsunade was appalled at his story it was said the rain Jonin exam followed the old customs during the war. Lady Tsunade smiled and gave him status in Konoha as a jonin.

"For your first mission you will get your sister. It is an A-Ranked mission and you will be paid accordingly. Jono just teliported in a shower of rain and reappeared in the same way a few seconds later with his twin sister. Jono closed his eyes and picked up his ears and teliported away in a bright flash and reappeared with a girl in his arms and he shouted to the Hokage"She needs immediate medical atchen now." Her face was blue and in some parts blanch. From the looks of her she almost died of hypothermia and lack of oxygen.

Tsunade was surprised that he would save a person he didn't even know. Her breathing seemed to regulate and her face suddenly flush with color. Sakura finally noticed the beads along his wrist and just asked the question everyone asks "What in the world are those beads."

"There beads are not ordinary beads but a mass consecration of chakra just two of them could revive the strongest of demons."

Sakura's eyes lit up with hope and she just asked if he could revive Naruto. Jono responded quickly with another question"How long has he been dead?"

"Only a few hours."she didn't know why he asked that question but Jono's sister looked at him and gave a nod and whispered something in his ear.

"Looks like the Haru family bloodline does still exist."Tsunade said with a grin "I thought the Haru family was wiped out on the wars."

Jono decided to be a smart-ass and stated in reply "If we all died out then how are me and my twin sister here."

Tsunade just smiled and shook her head there was a lot of work they needed to get done.

Hospitle 7:39 pm

Naruto was just on a bed sleeping and the girl right next to him, that Jono had saved, was tossing and turning saying weird faces like "Please i can make myself useful I'll be your loyal sex slave forever." or like "Don't eject me from the ship to that land."

When she was about to come to she herd a boy and a girl talking about her by saying "I wonder when the girl and Naruto will come to we've waited for about two and one half hours for them to come to.' It was a girl speaking Followed was a response "Patience Sakura i see its not your strongest virtue, she'll wake up soon she just had a horrible experience. I can only infer that she was booted off a ship and left for dead that is until i saved her from dieing that way. Looks like she is coming to now."

As soon as Jono had finished saying that the girl screamed and screamed "Were in the world am I ?!"

"Patience little one you only just arrived and you are screaming like the shinigami is after you. Now can you tell us what happened. Yea you are alive i can see that question in you eyes."

She seemed to calm down and straited her tail that she was a stowaway on a luxury ship and she was caught and blasted off into space.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." Jono had stated "I'm Jono Haru and i am a Jonin in the leaves."

The pink haired girl started " I am Sakura Haruno and i am a gennin in the leaves."

The girl that had been quiet all along started " I am Koko Haru and i am Jono's twin sister and i am a Jonin in the leaves. Your turn little one."

"I am Emily Stargate and i am not little i just turned 13 yesterday."

"Sakura i am glad that lady tsunade gave us that abounded section of the town she said it belonged to the Uchiha."

"At least you Naruto and your sister got a home. I wish i could get my mom to agree to let me live with you."

"I probably could make her agree."

Jono did get her mom to agree for Sakura to live with them.

9:30 pm Uchiha complex

Sakura just returned with Koko and Emily from the mall. Both girls came back with bags of clothing and when they got in the compound was a familiar smell she immediately started to smile and drool started to come out of her mouth. Both Sakura and Emily asked her what smelled so good. Koko's reply was simple and brief "Jono's amazing stir fry."

Dinner was heaven for all people in the compound.

Please review this is my third time rewritting this story so can you tell me how it is so far


End file.
